


The Fight for those we Love

by executiverebels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn/poe - Freeform, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn - Freeform, Poe/Finn - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executiverebels/pseuds/executiverebels
Summary: Rose's words had been bouncing around Finn's head, he was ready to fight this war for the people he loved.  (Spoilers for The Last Jedi!)





	The Fight for those we Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is super just thrown together but it's all I could think about after Rose and Finn's awkward kiss. So here you go!

Finn stood next to Rose’s lifeless form on the bed. He knew she was alive, the medic had said as much, and there was a subtle rise and fall to her chest. He was told that he didn’t have to keep an eye on her, that she would be okay. Somebody had made a passing comment about how sweet it was that he cared so much, but he wasn’t being sweet. He was feeling guilty. 

The kiss, his first kiss, hadn’t been what he had expected. He could feel the sincerity in her words and in her lips, but he didn’t feel any of it in his own heart. She had all but died saving him because she loved him, and he felt nothing at all. 

He had been reckless, and she paid the price. He hadn’t listened to his commander as he told him to turn around, the man who was trying to save his life, but knew well enough not to push it, because he was reckless himself. He should have died for his mistake, it was his price to pay, not this innocent woman who had shown nothing but compassion for everything around her, and who would definitely make some man or woman the happiest person in the galaxy, but not him. 

The words she had said though had been bouncing around in his head since he got back to base. They had awoken something inside of him, something he didn’t know he had been ignoring, but couldn’t avoid. He knew that they were supposed to spark a love for her, and he felt terrible that they had sparked something else entirely, but she would be the one who changed his life for better or for worse, and he was going to make sure that she lived so he could make sure she got the life she deserved, even if it wasn’t with him. He wasn’t the hero she thought she was, but he could at least try to be for her sake, because she was the real hero in the story. 

He mulled over the words more as he double checked to make sure that she was still alive, that her chest was still rising slightly, even if she was lifeless in every other way. He pulled the blanket up so it was over her shoulders again, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he whispered to her. 

Finn drew his attention back to his surroundings, there was only a little over a dozen in them left. The entirety of the Resistance crammed into the Millenium Falcon. He didn’t know how it had come to this, and he didn’t know how they were going to beat the First Order, but he knew, for the first time ever, that he was going to fight to save the people he loved, and he wasn’t going to give up on them. 

A few people were surrounded around the dejarik table, not activated, obviously trying to make some sort of plan, a couple others seemed to be tinkering with the Millennium Falcon, Rey included, and then there was Leia who had seemed to wander aimlessly throw the ship as if in a kind of daze. He noticed every once in awhile that she would stop at something seemingly unimpressive and would gaze at it wistfully for awhile, lost in a different time. 

“This ship is incredible, General,” He head Finn say as he strolled out of the cockpit. 

“It’s junk,” Leia said with a sad smile, “But the best junk in the galaxy,” She added.

The sight of Poe admiring the ship made Finn’s heart flutter, and his stomach feel sick all at once. He also felt the guilt of what happened with Rose pull at him again, how could he let himself be happy when she was still comatose. How would she feel if she woke up to him happy with somebody else? But could he live with himself if he didn’t give it his all? Rose’s words burned into his head, he would fight for what he loved, no matter what, “Poe!” he hollered after him as he started to walk away. 

“Finn, buddy hey!” Poe said a huge grin spreading across his face as he saw him. Finn barely heard the words, only processing the adorable grin across his face. He didn’t respond instead he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close and kissed him, and not the small peck that Rose had given him, but something passionate and fierce, “Hey Finn,” Poe said again his grin somehow even bigger than it had before, sending something, a shock maybe, through Finn.

“Hey,” Finn repeated breathlessly. 

“What was that for?” Poe asked, the question would have made him uncomfortable, but Poe’s eyes were the brightest they had ever been, and he had the corner of his mouth between his teeth with a quirky smile, like he had when he realized Finn was wearing his jacket. 

“Somebody told me that we weren’t going to win this war by fighting what we hate, but by saving what we love, and fighting for what we love, and it lit a new hope in me, gave me a new reason to fight this war, to win this war. And I couldn’t go one more second without this. So if this is not what you want that’s fine, but I am going to fight this war either way, so we can all have a better life,” Finn told him, hoping that he wasn’t just reading into things, hoping that Poe wasn’t going to run now. 

Poe did not run, instead he pulled Finn back to him and kissed him again, “I love you too, now let’s win this war,” Poe said resting his head on Finn’s for just a moment, before dragging him to gods knows where, but Finn didn’t care, he would follow him, always.


End file.
